mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reu
Reu is the Ultimate God of Scarlet World. She is the first Ultimate God Syrma and co. first encounter. She is based on the constellation of Leo the Lion. Appearance Reu is a short girl with long lavender hair tied in a braid that reaches her legs by a gold ribbon. Her outfit consists of a black, white and gold sleeve-less dress and a black skirt with white bloomers,with the symbol of Leo on her abdomen. She also wears gold bracelets on her wrists and ankles, a black leather collar with a large bell on it and, appropriately, a lion wearing a crown on it's head on her head. Personality Reu seems very childlike and will often refer to herself in third person. Reu does not seem to carry much common sense and appears to know very little about the world. As a result, she unintentionally causes trouble for many people in her world, as well as the party even after she joins them. Reu also appears to be very possessive about things, as she stole Shirogane after being saved by him, and acting hostile whenever anyone tries to forcefully removes her from him. Reu is afraid of being locked up, which stems from her imprisonment by the villagers in her world, and she also becomes afraid of Syrma's coffin after being stuffed inside once. Mugen Souls-Z Shirogane first saw Reu while looking for the person with the highest authority in the world he was assigned to. Thinking that she was just a normal girl who was being unfairly trapped, he tried to help her out, but was blocked by the large crowd of villagers. After meeting up with the Chou-Chou's group, they all managed to located Reu and free her from her imprisonment. However, just as Ryuto brought up the question on why she was imprisoned in the first place, Reu knocks Shirogane out and declares him to be hers. The group fights her, but she manages to escape while carrying Shirogane, and eludes the group easily with her incredible speed. The group decides to try and weaken her first, and does so by having Syrma (who absorbed Chou-Chou's powers) peon the world and weakening it's connection with Reu. When they catch up to the young god, it is quite obvious that Reu has definitely been losing power, but still rowdy enough to avoid going into Syrma's coffin quietly. A battle ensues, with Reu nearly spent, but still refusing to cooperate. Just then, Chou-Chou shows up in front of Reu, who starts to treat the tiny god as a toy. Nao takes advantage of this situation to trick Reu into chasing after Chou-Chou into the coffin. Afterwards, Reu joins the group under the pretense of liking everyone (especially Shirogane) and wanting to have more fun with them. Fighting Style In battle, Reu uses Gloves initially but later can use Twin Knives and Spears. Item Drops In a New Game Plus, if the player can Item Peon the crystal, Reu will drop the follwing items during her boss fights: First Encounter: *Apple Candy *Simple Bra *Simple T-Shirt Second Encounter: *Simple Bra *Spinny Spinny Drill *Mini Crown Trivia * Reu is the only character who has her Japanese name spelled in Hiragana which is not proper for non-Japanese names. It could be that she does not literate since she speaks like a child as well as the game displaying her speech in Hiragana. Gallery Reu cutin.png|Reu Linked Skill cutin. External links * Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:God characters Category:Hyper